


Сюрприз

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: От Ойкавы можно ожидать чего угодно, Кагеяма даже рад, что это всего лишь юбка
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	Сюрприз

Когда Ойкава заходит в комнату, Кагеяма от неожиданности чуть не роняет телефон и молча таращится на него. Школьная клетчатая юбка, открывающая колени, и темные гольфы — зрелище само по себе привычное и знакомое, но не когда они на Ойкаве. 

Где он все это взял, Кагеяма не знает, но после того, как Ойкава позвал его к себе — «не волнуйся, родителей дома нет» — и радостного «у меня для тебя сюрприз, жди здесь» можно было ожидать чего угодно, и Кагеяма даже рад, что это всего лишь юбка. Юбка, которая длиннее волейбольных шорт, закрывает больше. Но почему-то оторвать от нее взгляд практически невозможно. От одной мысли о том, чтобы приподнять подол, провести руками по бедрам выше, Кагеяму бросает в жар.

Заметив его взгляд, Ойкава самодовольно усмехается и как будто отвечает на незаданный вопрос — вопрос, который Кагеяма бы не задал, который ему бы даже в голову не пришел.

— Да, белья под ней нет — ни мужского, ни женского. 

Кагеяме кажется, что еще немного, и у него из ушей повалит дым. Особенно когда Ойкава подходит и садится к нему на колени, широко разводя ноги и сжимая его бедра своими, оказывается совсем близко, лицом к лицу. Руки сами тянутся под юбку, стискивают ягодицы. Трусов на нем действительно нет.

Ойкава целует его, ерзает нетерпеливо, притирается ближе. Он уже возбужден, возможно — был еще до того, как вошел в комнату, хотя сразу под юбкой было незаметно. Желание Ойкавы заразительно, оно обжигает, утягивает за собой. Его хочется, в такие моменты — особенно. 

Руки Ойкавы слепо нашаривают пряжку ремня, расстегивают брюки. Он обхватывает шершавыми пальцами член, бормочет что-то одобрительно и только тогда разрывает поцелуй. 

Кагеяма оглядывается в поисках смазки, но Ойкава только мотает головой.

— Я уже все сделал сам. Это же твой сюрприз. — Он поднимается, смотрит сверху вниз, нависая над ним, а потом отходит и, отвернувшись, опускается на четвереньки, сильно прогибается в спине и отставляет обтянутую юбкой задницу. — Только не тормози.

Кагеяма судорожно выдыхает, сжимает член у основания, чтобы позорно не кончить от одного вида. 

Ойкава подставляется под его ладони, но слегка отстраняется, когда Кагеяма пытается потереться о плотную ткань членом. 

— Смотри не испачкай, — говорит куда-то в пол. Лицо спрятано между вытянутыми вперед предплечьями, и от этого голос звучит глухо и невнятно.

Кагеяма задирает юбку, придерживает свободной рукой и, приставив член к входу, слегка надавливает. Он так и продолжает удерживать подол под ладонями, крепко обхватив руками талию Ойкавы, вбиваясь все быстрее, подстраиваясь под ритм, с которым тот подается навстречу. Он почти забывает о юбке, теряется в грохоте крови в ушах, в горячем давлении вокруг члена. И, когда он сдвигает руку вверх, проводя ладонью по показавшейся под задравшейся рубашкой голой спине, и плотная ткань выскальзывает из-под пальцев, падает вниз, накрывая бедра и задницу Ойкавы, обдавая воздухом голые ноги и касаясь основания наполовину вытащенного члена, Кагеяма понимает, что у него больше нет шансов, он проигрывает, безнадежно и бесповоротно. Он толкается глубже, в последний раз, и кончает.

Ойкава под ним замирает и разочарованно стонет, но, прежде чем успевает обернуться, Кагеяма подхватывает его под колено и переворачивает на спину. Задирает заметно топорщащийся над пахом подол юбки и начинает дрочить — резко и быстро, с силой сжимая член. Проталкивает пальцы свободной руки в горячий, еще приоткрытый вход, трахая в том же темпе, в котором двигает рукой по члену, и, не отрываясь, вглядывается в лицо Ойкавы с налипшими на лоб влажными волосами, зажмуренными глазами и напряженно сведенными бровями. В момент оргазма эти глаза распахиваются, смотрят как-то по-особенному удивленно и растерянно — открытое и неидеальное выражение, которое у него появляется только во время секса. А потом, не удержавшись, наклоняется вперед и целует его в приоткрытый рот, все еще не убирая руки с члена. 

После Ойкава спокойно лежит под ним, постепенно выравнивая дыхание, не дразнит, не говорит ничего о самом коротком сексе за все время их отношений — это не похоже на него, в другой ситуации он наверняка бы уцепился за такую возможность. Кагеяме нравится, когда он такой. Только когда лежать становится холодно, и они, расцепившись, поднимаются с пола, Ойкава замечает, во что превратилась юбка, машинально приглаживает мятую, заляпанную спермой ткань и вздыхает.

— Так и знал, что нельзя тебе ничего доверить.

— Тогда нечего было надевать, — бурчит Кагеяма и тянется за салфетками, чтобы вытереться.

— Вот только не говори, что тебе не понравилось. 

Не дождавшись продолжения, Кагеяма поднимает голову и встречает выжидающий взгляд Ойкавы.

— Понравилось, — признает он.

Ойкава сразу расслабляется, улыбка становится широкой и естественной, такой, что сразу понятно: задумал какую-нибудь пакость.

— Тогда в следующий раз твоя очередь.


End file.
